


come close

by sloane (quintic)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face Sitting, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintic/pseuds/sloane
Summary: they know this about each other, and it's easy to work around these little pauses. it's what happens when you accidentally fall in love with your best friend.





	come close

Personal space is a luxury the seven of them signed away the moment they agreed to go on this mission; Lup herself regards it as an archaic belief, one that was never applicable to their particular situation.

Lup has never been a firm believer in personal space anyway. She likes to get up close to people, all the better to watch them react to her in real time. She likes to think that she's a good judge of character because of this, because of her boldness, her brash way of asking questions, applying subtle little digs. It's an easy way to scope somebody out: by putting them on the back foot almost immediately and then watching to see how they handle it.

To her credit, this typically works on people she has just met; less so the members of the Star Blaster. At first, Lup's tactics are shock-value in nature, but the further the number of cycles extend, the more her team gets used to her. This is especially apparent in Lucretia who goes through some spectacular character development over the course of their mission: from stepping back automatically every time Lup would come in close to say hi, to leaning into every overt gesture Lup can throw at her. It makes sense; they are dating, and they both know that Lup doesn't shy away from physical affection. All the same, she comes to adore the way Lucretia moves to make room for her in pretty much every aspect of her life. She shifts over on couches without realising; she holds an arm out expectantly in bed for Lup to curl up underneath of; she leaves the bathroom door unlocked in anticipation for when Lup will slink in, sleepy, to join her in the shower.

Of course they have time to themselves. There are times when Lucretia wants to work without interruption; times when Lup is burnt out and needs time alone for a quick recharge. They know this about each other, and it's easy to work around these little pauses. It's what happens when you accidentally fall in love with your best friend.

Lup's aversion to personal space is just another part of their relationship.

So Lucretia really shouldn't have been as shocked as she is when Lup comes barging into her room mid-afternoon on a particularly lazy day to see what she might be up to.

When she flings the door open without warning and goes "Hey–" it's in stark juxtaposition to her girlfriend jerking around to face her, surprised. Half of her body twists from where she's been sitting at her desk and her knee even bangs the underside of it hard in her haste to appear as if she hadn't just been–

" _Oh_ ," Lup says, soft, impressed, her eyes flicking from Lucretia's flushed face to the slightly wet sheen of her fingers where her hand hangs limp by her side, "Oh, my."

_Delicious_. A little pulse of arousal shoots through her when she notices how hard Lucretia is breathing and the startled, slightly guilty look on her face as she pulls her underwear up from around her knees with as much dignity as she can.

There is a pointed silence.

"You need to _knock_ ," Lucretia says briskly, trying to save face even as Lup slinks over to her with a smirk on her face. Oh, this is _perfect_. It's just like a filthy novel, and she's arrived in time for the very best part: getting to help finish the caught party off. She smiles, showing too many teeth, and delights in the way this makes Lucretia squirm minutely in place.

"Kinda seems like my presence is pretty well timed." Lucretia opens her mouth as if to protest, but her words die in her throat when Lup wiggles her fingers in a cheeky wave. "Need a hand?"

Lucretia looks like she's having an internal war with herself for a moment which Lup takes a moment to admire in the furrow of her brow, the flush high on her cheekbones. She can practically see the gears in Lucretia's mind churning. To help her with the decision making process she catches her girlfriend's wrist in her hand and brings it up to her mouth. A quick kiss to the underside of her wrist, against the pulse point, and then she takes Lucretia's fingers into her mouth, slowly sucking them clean with her tongue. It's more than worth it to watch Lucretia's pupils blow wide with desire, her mouth drop open.

She bites her lip, and nods her approval. That's all that Lup needs.

She kisses Lucretia hard, another little jolt of electricity rushing through her when her girlfriend moans soft and hopeful against her mouth and lifts her arms up. Lup scoops her out of her chair into both of her arms with ease and holds her close. Lucretia's legs lock around her waist automatically. She's hot all over, melting into Lup's embrace and they kiss open-mouthed and wet and perfect while Lup walks them backwards towards her bed.

They have to stop so Lup can get her down on the mattress properly, on her back. Lucretia has this look on her face that is turning her on something fierce: half-lidded eyes, her lips parted, cheeks flushed. The worst part of this is that she knows _exactly_ what she is doing, and when Lup straddles her hips she makes a soft, impatient noise in the back of her throat.

For a moment Lup can't speak for how fucking in love she is with this woman and her  _gazes_.

"Comfy?"

"Lup, _please_ –"

Lup complies, but only enough to tease, sliding her hand slow up the side of Lucretia's thigh and hiking up her skirt. It's overwhelmingly tempting to give Lucretia exactly what she wants but there's definitely a case to be made for patience, and for making her wait for it. Lup decides to distract the both of them for a minute or two with conversation; you have to finish your dinner before you can start on your dessert, after all.

"What got you so fired up that you had to start jerking off at your own desk, cutie?"

"Writer's block," Lucretia breaths, hips lifting helplessly as Lup scoots down her body, and hooks a finger into the waistband of her underwear, "I couldn't think. It was frustrating."

" _Hot_." She rids Lucretia of her underwear in two short, swift tugs and grips underneath of her thighs with both hands. "God babe, you look good enough to eat."

"Nothing stopping you," Lucretia points out, then inhales sharply as Lup immediately drops her head to kiss her.

"You're so wet," she breathes, pressing her tongue to Lucretia's folds and licking across her in broad stripes, reveling in the way this immediately makes her girlfriend's thighs start to shake, "Wait, do you do this shit often...?"

"Y-Yeah," Lucretia pants, her breath stuttering on every exhale. She has her eyes closed tightly: she's nearly there already. 

"Oh, you were so close too," Lup coos and stops to suck a mark into the inside of Lucretia's thigh, biting just to hear her moan and curse.

She's teasing on auto-pilot, because her mind is racing. Thinking of her bookish, nerdy girlfriend touching herself out of frustration over one of her stupid journals is doing so fucking much for her; she feels a bit breathless herself. How long has this been going on for without her knowledge? Honestly, that only makes it better, like she's found out one of Lucretia's dirty little secrets.

(Has she ever touched herself like this while writing about Lup? Lup isn't an idiot: she's seen the general state of those fucking journals, and some of the more sordid entries that Lucretia probably thinks are safely hidden away from prying eyes.)

" _Lup_ ," Lucretia grits out, her hands twisting into Lup's hair meaningfully, interrupting her train of thought. Lup realises she's been mapping a little trail of marks down the inside of Lucretia's leg, straying far from the prize. 

"Whoops!"

She more than makes up for it by licking her way back up to Lucretia's clit, before taking it into her mouth to suck; she is immediately rewarded with a sharp tug to her hair. Lucretia is all but pressing up against her mouth and Lup fucking loves it, loves it when she gets like this, too turned on and desperate to worry about what she looks like.

_Ooh_ , actually–

She grips Lucretia's thighs and turns, rolling the both of them and Lucretia gets the hint, turning with her until she's on top and leaning over Lup. Her skirt becomes a bit of a problem here for a moment, and they have to pause so Lucretia can bunch it at her waist with shaking hands, Lup staring hungrily up at her through her eyelashes the entire time.

She hears Lucretia whimper as she loops her hands over her thighs, pulling her in toward her face as she starts to fuck her with her tongue again. They both know how much Lup loves this: being underneath of her lover and yet in complete control, the feel of Lucretia start to grind against her face as she gets closer and closer. It's very much about the complete lack of space between them, the way that Lucretia fits so precisely against her mouth as if she should always be there; Lup can smell her and taste her and it's all  _perfect_ and she fucking lives for it. Eating her girlfriend out really toes the edge of something akin to a religious fucking experience (not that she'd ever let on; too poetic).

That, and _god_ Lucretia's so hot like this and she has absolutely no idea. At first she had stretched out to brace herself against the headboard of her bed but eventually she sits up properly so she can really roll her hips against Lup's mouth, her eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Lup can't help but squirm underneath her in pleasure, gripping her thighs together tightly at the sight.

She can feel Lucretia's orgasm building in the shake of her legs.

Lup can tell she's about to say something stupid like ' _don't stop_ ', as if she ever would. She's not that cruel. Instead she focuses on her clit with hard sucks and licks just the way her lover likes it and Lucretia moans her name, reaching down to rake her hands through Lup's hair appreciatively.

When she comes, she tips her head back with a tremulous gasp. Lup fucks her right through it and Lucretia's thighs tighten around her head to the point where it almost hurts (something that is both too much and not _nearly_ enough) and then she's leaning back with a gasp to let Lup breath again, moving shakily to sit atop her stomach. She looks utterly wrecked. Her arms are trembling, eyes half lidded as she stares down at Lup, fingers curling against her stomach. This is another version of Lucretia that Lup loves completely and utterly: post-fuck and contemplative, undoubtedly replaying the scene over and over in her head.

Probably thinking about how best to write it down later, the dirty little–

"Holy _shit_ ," Lucretia breathes into the silence, and Lup chuckles, propping herself up so they can kiss lazily. Lucretia flops beside her after that and drifts a hand casually down between Lup's legs but Lup catches her wrist and pulls it around her waist instead.

"I'm good."

"You're _good_?" Lucretia echoes curiously. She looks a little worn out, something Lup is extremely proud of herself for causing.

"Yeah, girl. This one was all about you. Little freebie so you can get back to whatever you're working on."

"Oh." 

She seems distracted. Lup leans to press a kiss to her cheek before she starts to push herself up on her elbows but Lucretia is there, all up in her space and reaching to keep her there with both hands framing her face. 

"Wait," she says, soft, and Lup pauses, "Stay with me. I've been– the thing I'm trying to write isn't working anyway, so..."

"You're abandoning your creative pursuits for lil' old me?" Lup teases, her eyelashes fluttering; she laughs when Lucretia hits her on the shoulder and tugs her down for a cuddle. They fit together so perfectly like this with no gaps in-between: legs tangled, Lucretia with her cheek on Lup's collarbone. Lup's hand finds the small of her back to rub, and even though she needs to get up and wash her face at the very least, she can't convince herself to get up straight away.

Just five minutes. Five minutes of being close enough to pry Lucretia open and crawl inside next to the steady beat of her heart.

"Don't get used to it," Lucretia is saying to her, light and full of love.

Lup smiles, and shuts her eyes.

"Too late."


End file.
